Water Wars
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: Renji comes home from a long, paper-work filled day and tries enjoying his solitude by taking a hot bath. It seems, however, he and Shuuhei's recent 'celibacy' is too tempting for either to continue.


**Title:** _Water Wars_

**Synopsis:** Renji comes home from a long, paper-work filled day and tries enjoying his solitude by taking a hot bath. It seems, however, he and Shuuhei's recent 'celibacy' is too tempting for either to continue.

**Rating:** _M_ - [PWP]; There might be some slight OOC, for both of them, so sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them fer writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** Well… this was, unprecedented, to say the least. _Hah_. I'm never going to stick on an update schedule, I realize. Although, this is a bribe (of sorts) for my recent lack of writing. I hope I didn't suck too badly with this pairing~.

* * *

Long, crimson hair fell loose upon beautifully tanned, broad shoulders. Hands, callused from the constant training he persevered daily, securely turned the knob of a bathtub closed, ceasing further flow of hot water into the stall.

Swift in unwrapping the thin towel haphazardly hanging onto his hips, the redhead sighed happily, as he dipped his feet first into the soothing pool of liquid. Enjoying the heavenly sensations, he managed to get the rest of himself immersed and settled into the practically scalding bath comfortably.

Reclining the back of his neck on the curved edge that connected the tub to the tiled walls, he used the skimpy cloth he had worn earlier as a cushion. Shielding his eyes, as he swathed his usual white headband over closed eyelids, from the dim lighting flickered by varying scented candles he had set up about the room.

Lean, muscled arms were lazily draped around the rim as well, dangling loosely at the sides, leaving part of his upper torso visible. The beginnings of jagged, intricately designed tattoos of thick black were also pronounced by his posture.

Exhaling a breath of weariness at first, the redhead then sighed contently as he rapidly experienced his accumulation of week's worth of stress and tension melt away, like the filth that was undoubtedly washed off his skin.

If he had to guess what a true Heaven felt like, he would definitely describe it as what he was experiencing — pleasantly relaxing.

Beads of sweat slowly starting to form along his un-submerged flesh, the Shinigami failed to notice that someone had already entered his room.

Gingerly placing his numbing arms into the soothing hot water, he decided to keep his head lulled back for the time being, wanting to relax a bit more before he cleaned himself off.

On the other side from the bathroom, a raven-haired Shinigami in the redhead's bedroom scanned his living quarters. Raising an eyebrow, somewhat surprised he had not found —or seen, for that matter— the former all day, much less in his own abode, he idly wondered if he had gone on yet another mission to the world of the Living.

His thoughts were fleeting and disappeared quickly, however, whence he heard an echoed groan come from the bathroom to the right of him.

A sly smirk enlightening his usually serious features, causing the numbered tattoo on his face to move a little, an "innocent" little idea dawned on him.

Refraining from barging into the bathroom, much like his body was achingly telling him to; he decided he should first rid himself of his clothing before it became an obstruction to his plans.

He would be damned if his _shihakusho_ prevented him from getting laid again.

Letting out another pleased groan as he rubbed the tension he had inadvertently built up in his shoulders, the redhead sunk into the water quite childishly, with a slight slump of defeat. Nostrils barely avoiding the water so he would not accidentally breathe it in, he closed his eyes and enjoyed his solitude in peace.

That is, until, a scent that reminded him much of his dear lover, 9th Squad acting Captain, Hisagi Shuuhei, managed to waft to his senses.

Honestly, the guy was almost always in his mind throughout the day, everyday.

For example, when he was busy doing paperwork at Kuchiki-taicho's side, his paramour in crime would sometimes muster the audacity to stop by his office. Of course, the Noble never paid any mind, but Shuuhei always told him it felt like his every move was being watched, anyhow.

Sitting up to chuckle softly, the red-haired fukutaicho faintly remembered what he had said as a reply.

"'_n just imagine having ta be here, by his side, every damn day!"_

Reaching to the side for a bottle of body wash, he procrastinated in lathering himself with it when he recalled of another incident that he had shared with his beloved other.

It had been one of his rare, "once in a blue moon" days off, because his captain had forced their whole squad to continuous work for three days straight.

At first, he had only wanted to sleep the day away, as any hard-working Shinigami would have.

—however, the moment he had gotten to his room, all want to rest had been swiftly replaced with that of a burning passion of lust.

Shivering, as he brought himself away from the over-stimulating thought, the redhead stared down into the water with a rare, blank look on his face; he belatedly noticed the tip of his arousal emerging from the water.

With a faint blush, the redhead heaved a sigh.

"If this is what happens when I don' fuck for a day, I can't imagine what anything else'd be like."

Abruptly, he found himself in a bit of a dilemma.

If he masturbated at the thought of his beloved other, did that mean he was thinking about him?

Frown marring his features, the red-haired fukutaicho idly wondered.

Did this mean he missed Shuuhei? That even by simply thinking about him, his body would react in such a way?

Before he knew it, the bathing Shinigami found himself wrapping sodden, callused fingers around his length, shuddering deeply as a vivid image of Hisagi appeared in his mind.

"Ohh, _fuck_…"

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he allowed his hands to do the work as his conscious focused on more… detailed situations he had shared with his lover.

It was almost too funny, how the few people who knew of their activities, always assumed that Renji would be the one to top Shuuhei.

How horribly wrong they were.

Thumb smearing the droplets of precum and water over the slit of his erection, the redhead tilted his head back once more and shamelessly allowed himself to elicit a throaty groan.

Hisagi was always the one to top him, Renji Abarai.

As surprising they themselves were to the fact, neither would have it happen any other way.

"S-Shu…—hei!"

Despite that, he could not think up the proper words to define him, Renji knew, somehow, that his lover must have a decent influence over him to be able to get away with mounting him almost daily.

—sometimes, even every three hours, for all he knew.

Eyelids shut tightly as he could feel a familiar white, hot blind detach him from reality; he found that another hand had stopped him from achieving his self-brought release.

Quickly sitting upright, gasping for the oxygen he had absentmindedly stopped himself from breathing, amber eyes widened and he quickly sobered at the sight.

"H-Hisagi —?"

The spiky-haired Shinigami smirked faintly, as he predatorily pinned the redhead down with his own nude body.

"Seems like I lost my bet to Kira."

Renji immediately flustered, though it was hardly noticeable by then.

"W-what do ya mean by that?"

He bit down on his lower lip harshly when Shuuhei leaned over, lips against his ear, erection brushing ere.

"Here I'd gone and thought you would be able to hold out longer that I had."

Disbelief clearly present in the redhead's complexion, he opened his mouth to reply but found an experienced tongue that delved into it prevented him from doing so.

Moaning into the passionately sinful kiss, Renji thrust his hips up when he felt the navy-haired male eagerly making work of his engorged sex.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Shuuhei latched onto a tanned, inked collar and roughly sucked at the rapidly pulsing vein on his neck.

"I swear…nngh!"

Reluctantly stopping his suckling on the redhead's clavicle, the older Shinigami glanced up, eyebrow quirked.

"What?"

He elicited a sharp cry from Renji once he managed to find the other fukutaicho's puckered entrance.

Licking across every visible tattoo on his upper torso, the red-haired Shinigami could feel him smirking against his skin as he added another finger.

"—yer gonna be tha death of me…_Ahhh!"_

Hisagi took great pleasure, in just about every measure, when it came to preparing his red-haired paramour.

"Is that so? Then…"

Gently guiding the other's hand to his own neglected arousal, the navy-haired fukutaicho had originally fluttered his eyelids closed. That is, until he looked up, and almost came at the sight.

Mouth opened wide, shallow pants escaping swollen, ruby red lips —bruised because of him— sun-kissed hands pumping in time with his own ministrations.

Faintly, the romantic side of Shuuhei that was currently domineered by his lust, told him how lucky he truly was to have such a partner.

Suddenly, however, the navy-haired male found that the redhead had stopped him from adding a third finger.

Panting heavily as they leant towards one another, they briefly shared mingled breaths before Renji pushed Shuuhei back and spread his legs open. Taking his lead, he situated the younger fukutaicho between him before yanking on beautifully sodden, crimson hair.

Allowing himself a moment to simply admire the other's beauty, causing the redhead to blush darkly once more, Hisagi was prompt as he claimed his lover's mouth in another fervent lip-lock.

Unable to hold his own wanton needs back, Renji took the hint and made a motion to ride Shuuhei.

He soon found his boyfriend was thinking of another conventional way of penetration, however.

Having barely enough time for his reflexes to allow him to hang onto the edges of the bathtub, Renji let out a breathless cry as Shuuhei straddled the now subdued redhead, hips snapping forward as the water rippling around them further emphasized his movement.

Abruptly, the redhead's amber eyes widened as a myriad of euphoria from the warmth of it all shook him from the fine hairs on his head to his toes.

Refraining from pulling out immediately thereafter, the navy-haired Shinigami kneeled against the bottom of the tub. With his right hand, he gently but firmly gripped his hips and helped keep them up in an angle that allowed him perfect access. Left hand propping his upper body from crushing Renji, the redhead suddenly leant up and laced callused hands into his dark locks that now plastered against his skull.

"M-move, damn it, Shuuhei!"

The two faintly smirked at one another as their raw desire from earlier renewed.

Voice nearing a whisper, the older male replied, "Impatient, are we?"

Had they not been in the middle of sex, Renji would have noted a blatant fact; it was moments like these that allowed Shuuhei to express his true self.

Abarai had been fully aware when they started their relation, that Hisagi shouldered a burden he found easily comparable to that of his taicho's.

"F-fuck! It burns!"

Pulling his head away as he ceased his nipping on the redhead's neck, the older Shinigami gave an apologetic grin, despite himself.

"Sorry —"

Before he had a chance to finish his reflexive apology, Renji surprised him as he met his thrust with a strong buck.

"D-don't be… idiot!"

Shuuhei grin warmed at the clear caution and rare subtlety the redhead was trying to comfort him.

Ceasing all movement for a moment, he simply watched Renji with a look that made his heart practically implode.

"_Thank you."_

His words were gentle, spoken so softly that even one of their heavy breaths could have made it impossible for Renji to hear.

—but when he crossed sun-kissed ankles behind the other fukutaicho's neck and took it upon himself to reset the tempo, Hisagi knew he had heard.

Resting his head on the rim of the tub as he had earlier, sopping wet crimson hair framing his upper torso, Renji managed a toothy grin.

"Wha'? Ya damn better not be expectin' me ta do this shit on m' own, Hisagi."

Bracing himself on the edges of the bathtub, the navy-haired Shinigami simply answered by meeting every thrust with a snap and roll of his own hips.

Hissing line after line of profanity and swears, Renji reached out and clutched onto the broad shoulders above him, trying to keep his climax at bay.

Tone of voice husky and slightly ragged, Shuuhei purposely began to strike his prostate with the small amount of energy he still had.

Yet, they both knew, as the redhead gave a trembling caress over the three parallel scars on his face, what the other was trying to convey.

'_I'm right here. I promise, I'll stay by your side after this, like I always have. I'll_ never _abandon you.'_

The 6th Division fukutaicho could still remember that day from his time in the Shinigami Academy so vividly, it honestly could have been yesterday to him.

He had never seen anyone else with such bravery —with such a strong desire to protect or die trying— as he had when Shuuhei fought the Hollow alone. The way he had still had the resolve to protect he, Momo and Kira, despite that the scent of death had pressed so dangerously close to his soul.

It had been at that very instance, when he set eyes on that resolute Hisagi, that he honestly felt his love had been claimed. It was then, Renji's mind opened to a truth he had not allowed himself to see before; male or female, old or young, rich or poor, Shuuhei Hisagi broke every boundary the redhead had instilled in himself.

With a loud call of said navy-haired Shinigami's name, Renji felt his vision fade and his body tingle over with a comfortable numbness.

The older fukutaicho gave a breathless, shuddering moan before every muscle in his body tensed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came in the excruciatingly tight heat surrounding him.

Once the two regained their grip on reality, Shuuhei gently pulled the redhead flush against him in an embrace after Renji had retracted his legs.

Auburn eyes dilating at the sudden gesture, a darker red invaded the peach blush he had already been wearing as he laced his arms around the other's neck lazily.

Just as suddenly, he looked up to meet softened, onyx orbs, a rumbling against his chest as he belatedly realized —

— Shuuhei was… _laughing._

Fighting off the impulse to quirk an eyebrow, Renji reveled and memorized the rare, melodic sound, instead.

It was so boyish and young and charming, he himself could hardly believe it was his lover chuckling —yet, he found it suited him perfectly and felt his heart downright stopped beating at him.

Slouching some as he rest his face against a strong, sun-kissed shoulder, Hisagi took a moment to breathe in his scent: Rugged, musky, and slightly septic, with a faint trace of vanilla.

Rolling his eyes instinctively, Renji combed through the sweat-damp navy locks gently, a smile tugging at him as well.

"I still remember. When you fought to protect us."

Hisagi's features disheveled, as he turned his face to meet the redhead's gaze.

Even Renji was surprised he had been the one to speak.

"…Is that…so?"

The redhead scowled, though he wanted to direct it at himself; it was obvious Shuuhei had long since forgotten about the incident from their youth —

"Then… is that why you always touch my scars during?"

Flustering scarlet, Renji tried looking away, but found that he could not as the navy-haired fukutaicho cradled his face in his hands.

"…—yes, a-an' no."

Raising an eyebrow, he inquired the redhead to explain.

"Y-yer scars, —an' yer tattoos— all of them, they…"

Gulping loudly, Renji suddenly felt embarrassed at having to explain his reasons in the situation he was in. Or at all, really.

"They what?"

Just as Hisagi's earlier words of gratitude, as he spoke his confession, they were threatened to be carried off by their very exhalations.

Clearly, they had not, as Shuuhei coaxed him into a feverish, passionate kiss, both feeling their hearts thump rapidly and strongly against their respective thresholds.

"—_they make me love you even more."_

Deep in the back of his mind, where his sentimental memory was stored, the 9th Division fukutaicho had made reservations to permanently keep that incident carved.

—after all, it had also been the moment he, Hisagi Shuuhei, had both claimed Abarai Renji's love, and had his own ensnared as well.


End file.
